The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for laterally displacing crop material on the ground. More particularly, to an improved discharge system for a windrow merger device, which laterally displaces and fluffs one of more windrows in a field.
When a feed or grain product is ready to be harvested, the product may be too moist for further processing after cutting. In such cases the product is typically cut and left in long generally parallel windrows in the field. The product is left in the windrows to afford drying of the product by the wind and sun. When the product has dried sufficiently, it is picked up for storage or further processing.
There is an economic need to make the harvest as quick and efficient as possible. In order to minimize the number of windrows that must be picked up, it makes economic sense to merge one or more windrows into a single windrow. The single windrow may then be picked up when the material has dried sufficiently.
Further, there is a danger that crop material left in windrows will compact to such an extent that the center of the windrow never dries. In order to accelerate the drying process, it makes economic sense to fluff the windrow. The looser packed windrow dries faster so it can be removed from the field sooner.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for an improved discharge system for a windrow merger that will minimize the total number of windrows as well as fluff the crop material during the lateral displacement process. It is desirable that the improvement not substantially increase the width of the windrow merger as to hamper the convenience of travel on public highways. Further, the improvement must handle the windrow material in an efficient manner, without plugging up the windrow merger thereby allowing continuous operation.
The accelerator roller for a windrow merger of the present invention substantially meets the aforementioned needs of the industry. The accelerator roller of the windrow merger comprises an improvement to windrow mergers in which the crop material is dropped at the discharge end of the windrow merger transverse conveyor. The accelerator roller in the improved windrow merger propels the crop material from the discharge end of the transverse conveyor, extending the effective lateral displacement ability of the windrow merger. The result is fewer windrows in the field that need to be picked up. Further, the accelerator roller is designed so that the windrow material is decompacted by the accelerator as it is displaced. By fluffing the compacted crop material in the windrow, total drying time is reduced. Further, this improvement to the windrow merger is compactly designed so as to minimally increase apparatus width while increasing the effective lateral displacement of the windrow material.
The present invention is an improved windrow merger apparatus with an accelerator roller assembly for increasing the lateral displacement of the windrows while fluffing the windrow material. The accelerator roller assembly extends outboard of the discharge end of the windrow merger transverse conveyor. The accelerator roller frame mounts to the outboard frame of the windrow merger transverse conveyor assembly. The accelerator roller is chain driven by way of the outboard transverse conveyor. Rotatable paddles, which extend radially from the accelerator roller shaft, propel and fluff the windrow material during the displacement process.
The present invention is a windrow merger being a machine for merging crop material disposed in a windrow on the ground surface, the windrow merger being situated on a frame which supports a tongue for towing, a pickup head for raising the crop material from the ground surface and a transverse conveyor assembly for laterally displacing the crop material and said transverse conveyor assembly, including an accelerator roller system, supported by said frame and in closely spaced relation with a outboard discharge end of said transverse conveyor assembly, and having a movable element for receiving and propelling the windrow material beyond the discharge end of said transverse conveyor. The present invention is further a method of displacing a windrow and an accelerator roller system.